(Book 1) Evelyn in Circus Baby's Pizza World
by Evelyn1563
Summary: A girl name Evelyn got a job in Circus Baby's Pizza world and she feel that something happened. Can she get out? Read to find out.
1. Evelyn Schmidt

_**Chapter 1: Evelyn**_ _ **Schmidt**_

 **Evelyn's Pov**

" _Hello, I'm Evelyn Schmidt. I am the only girl in my family. I have red hair and brown eyes. My dad is dead, that is what I think. My dad is Michael Schmidt. He work for Freddy's. After his last night, he was gone. After 5 years later, a new pizza place open up. It's name is Circus Baby's Pizza World. I got a job there for 5 nights. The guy who made Circus Baby and her friends is William Afton. I think he is the reason why 5 kids are gone. Also, I'm 18 years old. I like to sing, dance, and to have fun all day. I have two friends. They are Bella Afton and Travis Fazbear."_ I said to my video tape. I was in my dad's room.

"Evelyn, are you up there? What did I told you?" asked mom.

"I know! Don't go up to the 2nd floor." I said.

"It is time for your 1st night." said mom.

"Right." I said.

" _My mom is Tiffany Schmidt. She works as a cop and she misses my dad. I just what to see my dad. Sometimes I have dreams about him. But has not a human, he was a animatronic. He said to be careful for a animatronic name Ennard. Who is Ennard? I want to know. Man, my dreams are odd."_ I add to my video tape. _"I got a mess up family."_

"Evelyn!" yelled mom.

"Coming mom!" I yelled. I got out my blue coat and put on my hat with a heart on it. I went down and sat down to eat. I got something to eat and went out. I ran as fast I can. When I got there. I saw Bella Afton. She was waiting for me.

"Here is your stuff you need." said Bella.

"Thanks Bella. Hey, where is Travis Fazbear?' I asked.

"Not here." said Bella.

"Oh, OK." I said.

"Well, good luck." said Bella.

"Yeah, I will need it." I said.

"Bye for now." said Bella.

"Bye!" I said to her. I went off.


	2. Night 1

_**Chapter 2: Night 1**_

I was in a elevator and someone was talking to me.

" _ **Welcome to the first day of your exciting new career! Whether you were approached at a job fair, read our ad in Screws, bolts, and hairpins, or if this is the result of a dare, we welcome you. I will be your personal guide to help you get started. I'm a model 5 of the Handyman's Robotics and Unit Repair System. But, you can call me "Hand-Unit". Your new career promises challenge, intrigue, and endless janitorial opportunities. Please enter your name as seen above the keypad. This cannot be changed later, so, please be careful."**_ said the voice. I tried to type my 1st name.

"This is hard." I said.

" _ **It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will autocorrect it for you. One moment. Welcome Eggs Benedict!"**_ said the Head-Unit.

"What happened?" I asked. "That is not my name."

" _ **You can now open the elevator using that bright, red, and obvious button. Let's get to work!"**_ said the Head-Unit.

"Whatever. I want to be done now." I said. I push the red button and went out of the elevator.

" _ **Allow me to fill this somewhat frightening silence with some lighthearted banter. Due to the massive success, and, even more so, the unfortunate closing of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, it was clear that the stage was set for another contender in children's entertainment. Unlike most entertainment venues, our robotic entertainers are rented out for private parties during the day, and it's your job to get the robots back in proper working order before the following morning."**_ said the Head-Unit.

"My dad used to work there and he died doing that job." I said.

" _ **You are now in the primary Control Module; it's actually a crawlspace between the two front showrooms. Now, let's get started with your daily tasks. View the window to your left. This is the Ballora Gallery: Party Room and Dance Studio, encouraging kids to get fit and enjoy pizza! Let's turn on the light and see if Ballora is onstage. Press the blue button on the elevated keypad to your left."**_ said the Head-Unit.

"Ballora?" I asked. "Who is that?" I push the blue button. She was not there.

" ** _Uh oh! It looks like Ballora doesn't feel like dancing. Let's give her some motivation. Press the red button now to administer a controlled shock. Maybe that will put the spring back in her step."_** said the Head-Unit.

"Shock her? I don't think so. But, I have to." I said. I push the red button.

" _ **Let's check the light again"**_ said the Head-Unit. I push the blue button. She was there.

"OK. She is there." I said.

" _ **Excellent. Ballora's feeling like her old self again and will be ready to perform again tomorrow. Now, view the window to your right. This is the funtime auditorium where Funtime Foxy encourages kids to play and share. Try the light! Let's see what Funtime Foxy is up to."**_ said the Head-Unit.

"I have to hurt this one too?" I asked. I push the blue button. He was not there. "I do have to hurt him too."

 ** _"Looks like Funtime Foxy is taking the day off. Let's motivate Funtime Foxy with a controlled shock"_** said the Head-Unit. I push the red button and I push the blue button. He was not there.

"Come on!" I said.

 ** _"Let's try another controlled shock"_** said the Head-Unit.

"Really? What did they do?" I asked. I push the red button and the blue button. He was there. "Good, he is there."

 ** _"Looks like Funtime Foxy is in perfect working order. Great job! In front of you is another vent shaft. Crawl through it to reach the Circus Gallery Control Module"_** said the Head-Unit. I saw the vent and I went through. I was in a room.

"Wow! This is big." I said.

 ** _"On the other side of the glass is Circus Baby's auditorium. Let's check the light and see what Baby is up to."_** said the Head-Unit.

"Oh-boy." I said. I push the blue button and she was not there. Also, there are a few lost lights.

 _ **"Looks like a few of lights are out, but we can fix that later. Let's encourage Baby to cheer up with a controlled shock."**_ said the Head-Unit.

"Right." I said. I push the red button and push the blue button. She was not there.

 _ **"Let's try another controlled shock."**_ said the Head-Unit.

"What! More controlled shocks?" I asked. I push the red button and the blue button. She was not there. "Are you kidding me!?"

 ** _"_ _Great job, Circus Baby. We knew we could count on you! That concludes your duties for your first night on the job. We don't want you to leave overwhelmed; otherwise, you might not come back. Please leave using the vent behind you, and we'll see you again tomorrow."_** said the Head-Unit.

"Right. See you." I said. I crawl back out. I heard something. I went faster. I went in the elevator. I went up and went back home.


	3. Night 2

**Night 2**

Today is night 2. Last night was weird.

 _ **"**_ ** _Welcome back to another night of intellectual stimulation, pivotal career choices, and self-reflection on past mistakes. We're committed to creating a unique and fulfilling work experience. One part of that commitment is ensuring that you don't get tired of the voice that you're hearing right now. Using the keypad below, please select a new companion voice. For male, press 1. For female, press 2. For text only, press 3. For other options, press 4."_** said the Head-Unit.

"I will tried but where is the numbers?" I said. I looked at the keypad. I tried to write. It didn't work.

 _ **"**_ ** _It seems that you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will autocorrect it for you. Thank you for choosing Angsty Teen."_** said the Head-Unit.

"Thanks for nothing!" I said.

 _ **"**_ ** _The elevator's stopped. You know the routine. Get out now, or whatever. Stay here if you want"_** said the Angsty Teen.

"So that just happened." I said. I went out of the elevator.

 **"So, funny story, a dead body was found in this vent once. M'kay, so, not that funny, but, it's a story"** said the Angsty

Teen.

"There was a dead body?" I asked.

 _ **"Alright, so, let's start with your nightly chores. You should check on Ballora, and make sure she's on her stage, but, whatever."**_ said the Angsty Teen.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. I push the blue button. She was not there.

 _ **"I guess Ballora has better things to do. Let's zap her! That should be fun."**_ said the Angsty Teen. I push the red button and push the blue button. She was not there.

"Where is Ballora?" I asked.

 _ **"Let's check on Funtime Foxy, make sure he's ready for showtime tomorrow"**_ said the Angsty Teen.

"Funtime Foxy too." I said. I push the red button. I push the blue button. He was there.

 _ **"**_ ** _Great... Great... Great..."_** said the Angsty Teen. Then, he was gone. The Head-Unit was back.

 ** _"There seems to have been a problem with the voice synthesizer. Default settings have been restored. Please proceed through the vent ahead of you to Circus Baby's Auditorium."_** said the Head-Unit.

"What just happen?" I asked. I went to Circus Baby's Auditorium.

 _ **"**_ ** _Circus Baby had a busy day today. Let's check the light and make sure she's in proper working order."_** said the Head-Unit.

"OK, something is very weird about this place." I said. I push the blue button. She was not there.

 _ **"**_ ** _Oh, Circus Baby! We aren't here to play hide and seek. Let's encourage Baby to come out of hiding with a controlled shock."_** said the Head-Unit.

"What is up with the shocks?" I asked. I push the red button and push the blue button. She was not there.

 _ **"**_ ** _Let's try another controlled shock."_** said the Head-Unit. I push the red button and the blue button. She was not there.

"What the! Where is Baby?" I asked.

 _ **"**_ ** _There seems to be a power malfunction that is affecting our ability to properly motivate Baby. Please stand by while I reboot the system. I will be offline momentarily during this process. Various other systems may be offline as well, such as security doors, vent locks, and oxygen. Commencing system restart."_** said the Head-Unit. Everything shutdown. Then someone was there and was talking to me.

 **"I don't recognize you. You are new. I remember this scenario. However, it's a strange thing to want to do, to come here. I'm curious what events will lead a person to want to spend their nights in a place like this willingly. Maybe curiosity, maybe ignorance. There is a space under the desk, someone before you crafted it into a hiding place and it worked for him. I recommend that you hurry though. You will be safe there, just try not to make eye contact, it will be over soon. They will lose interest."** said the voice. It sounds like a girl voice.

"I think I had to go in the desk." I said. I went in the desk. I saw 3 little things.

 **"Hello in there."** said the 1st voice.

 **"Knock, knock."** said the 2nd voice.

 **"Someone is inside."** said the 3rd voice.

 **"Is it the same person?"** asked the 2nd voice.

 **"We always find a way inside."** said the 1st voice.

 **"We have to leave now."** said the 3rd voice.

 **"She's watching us."** said the 2nd voice.

 **"We will see you again soon!"** said the 1st voice. I got out of the desk. The girl voice was talking.

 **"When your guide comes back online, he is going to tell you that he was unsuccessful, that you must restart the system manually. He will then tell you to crawl through Ballora Gallery as fast as you can to reach the Breaker Room. If you follow his instructions, you will die. Ballora will not return to her stage anymore, she will catch you. The power will be restored shortly. When you crawl through Ballora Gallery, go slowly. She can not see you and can only listen for your movement. When you hear her music become louder, she is growing near, listening for you. Wait and be still."** said the girl voice. Then the Head-Unit was there.

 ** _"_** **Thank you for your patience. it seems that the power system cannot be restarted automatically. You will need to restart the power system manually. Please return to the primary control module"** said the Head-Unit. I went out of the place.

"Who was that?" I asked." I think, it is Baby."

 _ **"You will now be required to crawl through the Ballora gallery using the vent to your left to reach the breaker room. It is recommended that you stay low to the ground, and reach the other side as fast as possible, as to not disturb Ballora. I will deactivate myself momentarily, as to not create an auditory disturbance. Deactivating..."**_ said the Head-Unit.

"She was right. I need to go slow. I will go fix it." I said. I went in the Ballora gallery. I went slow. I stopped because Ballora was there.

 **"Is someone there?"** asked Ballora. **"I can hear someone creeping through my room... Perhaps not."**

"Oh. That was close." I said. I keep moving on slowly. Then Head-Unit was talking.

 ** _"It seems you are taking a long time. Please proceed as quickly and as quietly as possible."_** said the Head-Unit loudly.

"I will die if I go fast!" I said. Ballora was there. I stopped moving again.

 **"Why do you hide inside your walls, when there is music in my halls? All I see is an empty room, no more joy, an empty tomb. It's so good to sing all day, to dance, to spin, to fly away."** singed Ballora. When she was gone, I moved to the end of the Ballora gallery. Then the Head-Unit was talking to me.

 _"_ _ **You may now interface with the breaker control box. Using the interface may disrupt nearby electronics. If you feel that you are in danger, feel free to disconnect the interface temporarily, until it is safe to reconnect."**_ said the Head-Unit.

"What do you mean?" I asked. I saw a bear with a Bonnie head thing. I started with the job.

 **"Bon-Bon, say hi to our friends!"** said the bear. I found a button.

 **"Calm down and go back to sleep! No one is here!"** said Bon-Bon. I fixed five buttons. I need to fixed five more. The bear moved forward to me. I push Bon-Bon. He went back. I fixed the breaker control box. The Head-Unit was talking.

 _ **"Great job. This completes your tasks for the night. Please proceed back through the Ballora gallery with care, and we'll see you back here tomorrow."**_ said the Head-Unit. I went out and I got out of Ballora gallery. My heart was beating fast.

"I have to go now." I said. I went out and I went home.


	4. Night 3

**Night 3**

Tonight is night 3.

"Night 3. Let's do this." I said. Then the Head-Unit was talking.

 _ **"Welcome back to another pivotal night of your thriving new career, where you get to really ask yourself, "what am I doing with my life? What would my friends say, and most importantly, will I ever see my family again?" We understand the stresses of a new job, and we're here for you. To help you reach a more stable and relaxing frame of mind, we offer several musical selections to help make this elevator ride as relaxing and therapeutic as possible. We offer contemporary jazz, classical, rainforest ambiance as well as a wide selection of other choices. Using the keypad below, please type the first few letters of the musical selection you would prefer."**_ said the Head-Unit.

"I like music." I said. I tried to write. I can't.

 _ **"It seems you had some trouble with the keypad. I see what you were trying to type, and I will auto-correct it for you. Thank you for selecting Casual Bongos."**_ said the Head-Unit.

"What!" I said. "That is not I want."

 ** _"Now that your elevator experience has been customized to your needs, and your thoroughly relaxed, it's worth mentioning that due to your lackluster performance yesterday, your pay has been decreased by a substantial amount. Please enjoy the rest of your descent"_** said the Head-Unit.

"Here I go." I said. I got out of the elevator.

 _ **"Due to unforeseen malfunctions from today's shows, your nightly duties will require you to perform maintenance that you may or may not be skilled enough to perform. It became necessary for technicians to attempt to disconnect Funtime Freddy's power module. However, they were unsuccessful. Allowing them to try again would be an inefficient path forward, as we would need to allow six to eight weeks for recovery and physical therapy. You will need to reach the Parts and Service room on the other side of Funtime Auditorium to perform the procedure yourself. Let's check on Ballora first, and make sure she's on her stage."**_ said the Head-Unit.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. I push the blue button. She was not there. Then I push the red button and the blue button. She was there.

 _ **"Great, it looks like everything is as it should be in Ballora Gallery. Let's check on Funtime Foxy. It's important to make sure she's on her stage before entering.**_ _ **"**_ said the Head-Unit.

"Oh-boy." I said. "Wait, he is a girl?" I push the blue button. She was not there. I push the red button and I push the blue button. She was not there.

 _ **"** **Great, it looks like everything is as it should be in Funtime Auditorium. There is no need to check on Baby tonight; please refrain from entering unauthorized areas. Proceed directly to Funtime Auditorium."**_ said the Head-Unit. I looked at the vent to Baby's, it was open. _It will not hurt if I went in._ l thought. I went to the vent. Then Baby was talking.

 **"Did you know that I was on stage once? It wasn't for very long, only one day. What a wonderful day, though. I was in a small room with balloons and a few tables. No-one sat at the tables, though, but children would run in and out. Some were afraid of me, others enjoyed my songs. Music was always coming from somewhere else, down a hall. I would always count the children; I'm not sure why. I was always acutely aware of how many there were in the room with me. Two, then three, then two, then three, then four, then two, then none. They usually played together in groups of two or three"** said Baby.

"Wow, you been on stage? That is cool." I said.

 **"I was covered in glitter. I smelled like birthday cake. There were two, then three, then five, then four. I can do something special, did you know that? I can make ice cream, although I only did it once. There were four, then three, then two, then one. Something happened when there was one."** said Baby. My heart was beating fast.

"What happened?" I asked.

 **"A little girl, standing by herself. I was no longer myself. And I stopped singing. My stomach opened and there was ice cream. I couldn't move, at least not until she stepped closer. There was screaming for a moment, but only for a moment. Then other children rushed in again, but they couldn't hear her over the sounds of their own excitement. I still hear her sometimes. Why did that happen?"** said Baby.

"I don't know. I just know this. You don't want to hurt her." I said. I went out. I went in the Funtime Auditorium. "Baby don't mean to hurt the girl, right?" Then Head-Unit was talking.

 _ **"** **Unlike Ballora, Funtime Foxy is motion-activated. For this reason, it's important to keep the room dark, as to not accidentally activate her. You have been provided with a flash beacon. Use it if you need to get your bearings and to ensure you don't bump into anything. However, use it as**_ _**sparingly as possible. Proceed forward to reach the Parts and Service room."**_ said the Hand-Unit.

"That will be easy, not." I said. I push it and I saw Funtime Foxy. It turn off and I went forward. I was in the Parts and Service.

 _ **"Great job reaching Parts and Service! It seems that Funtime Freddy is out of power, which should make your job much easier. The release switch for the chest cavity is located on the underside of the exoskeleton jaw. To reach it, we will first need to open the face-plates. You will need to press the face-plate release triggers in a specific order, and it's important to be as precise and as careful as possible. Locate the small button on Freddy's face, just under his right cheek, and press it."**_ said the Hand-Unit.

"Really?" I asked. "Fine." I push it.

 _ **"**_ ** _Great! Now locate the button under his left cheek, and press it."_** said the Hand-Unit.

"OK." I said. I push the left cheek.

 _ **"**_ ** _Great! Now carefully locate and press the button next to Freddy's right eye."_** said the Hand-Unit.

"Fine." I said. I push his right eye.

 ** _"_ _Great! Now carefully locate and press the button just above Freddy's nose."_** said the Hand-Unit.

"This will work." I said. I push the above Freddy's nose.

 _ **"Good job! The face-plates should now be open. Locate and press the small button on the underside of Freddy's endoskeleton jaw."**_ said the Hand-Unit.

"Ew." I said. I push the button and it was opening up.

 _ **"Excellent. The chest cavity should now be open. Remove the power module from the chest cavity."**_ said the Hand-Unit.

"The power module? All right." I said. I took the power module.

 _ **"Great work. You will now be required to remove the secondary power module from the Bonnie hand-puppet. Press the large black button beneath Bonnie's bow-tie to release the power module."**_ said the Hand-Unit. I looked at his hand and to see no Bonnie.

"Where is Bonnie?" I asked. "Wait I know this game. Hide and Seek." I looked away and I found him. I push the power module. I was done with the night. When I was out of the room, I saw something. I looked away and I was jump at. I was black out.


	5. Night 4

**Night 4**

I woke up and I saw that I was in a robot.

"What the! Where am I?" I asked. Then someone was talking to me. It was Baby.

 **"Sssshhh, be still and quiet. You've been sleeping for quite a while. I think they noticed that you never left the building last night. The cameras were searching for you, but they couldn't find you. I have you hidden too well."** said Baby.

"Baby? Where are we?" I asked. "Wait! You hide me?"

 **"I _kidnapped_ you." **said Baby.

"What! You did what!?" I asked. My heart was beating fast.

 **"Don't be afraid, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm only going to keep you for a little while. Try not to wiggle, though. You're inside something that came from my old pizzeria. I don't think it was ever used, at least not the way it was meant to be used. Too dangerous. It's just big enough for one person to fit inside, but just barely."** said Baby.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked. " I'm in a old robot skin?"

 **"You're in the Scooping Room. Do you know why they call it the Scooping Room? It's because, dummy, this is the room where they use the scooper. I thought that would be obvious. Isn't that a fun name for something? The scooper. It sounds like something you would use for ice cream or custard or sprinkles."** said Baby. _Well, good thing she told me where am I._ I thought.

"I am not a dummy! The scooper? You are right." I said.

 **"It sounds like something you would want at your birthday party to ensure that you get a heaping portion of every good thing. I wonder, though, if you were a freshly opened pint of ice cream, how you would feel about something with that name. Thankfully, I don't think a freshly opened pint of ice cream feels anything at all."** said Baby.

" Look Baby, I just a teen. So plz let me go." I said.

 **"Uh-oh. It sounds like someone else is in the building. Sssshhh."** said Baby.

"That is good." I said. I listen to the other teens.

"Travis, Evelyn is not here." said the girl.

"Bella, I know she is here." said the boy. _Bella and Travis! They are here._ I thought.

"We will keep looking." said Bella.

"Bella, come on." said Travis. Then Baby was talking again.

 **"** **There is something very important that I've learned how to do over time, do you know what that is? How to pretend. Do you ever play make believe? Pretend to be one way when you are really the other? It's very important. Ballora never learns, but I do."** said Baby.

"I like to pretend too." I said.

 **"They think there is something wrong on the inside. The only thing that matters is knowing... how... to... pretend."** said Baby.

"OK?" I said.

 **"** **'ll open the faceplates for you. That way they can find you on the cameras. Now all you have to do is wait. I'd recommend that you keep the springlocks wound up. Your breathing and your heartbeat are causing them to come loose. You don't want them to get too loose, trust me."** said Baby.

"What!" I said. Then I saw little things and got them off. I wound up the springlocks. I tried to fight back with my hands. I can't. Then I saw Bella and Travis.

"Go away from her now." said Bella. She run to me and She was getting me out.

"Thanks Bella." I said. Then I black out.


End file.
